This is a Cruel World
by cuz-i-like-ramen
Summary: Kyoya was authorised to be trained in China with Fong, but of course, he won't leave Namimori Junior without someone as strict as himself looking after it. After his brother heard about this, he happily did a favor for Kyoya. Rated T for strong language.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All rights belong to Amano Akira.**

* * *

><p><em>This is a Cruel World<em>

_Chapter One_

* * *

><p>"What? Leaving Namimori?" Kiyoshi mumbled out with a toothbrush in his mouth. Kyoya leaned on the door side while crossing his arms and sighed in annoyance. He watched the reflection of his older twin brother from the mirror. There was no sign of this idiot twin absorbing the straightforward news he just announced…<p>

"I've decided that I'm going to train in Hong Kong for about a month or so, maybe longer if I feel like it." He repeated. This time, Kiyoshi spat out his rinse dramatically and turned to face Kyoya to learn if he was serious. Second thought, no, Kyoya didn't have the characteristic of joking around.

"That's not like you. Usually you would go wherever you want without mentioning anything, and besides, you, the well known 'aggressive skylark ' who's oddly obsessed with a school is suddenly leaving. Sounds unfamiliar to me." Kiyoshi smirked. Not that he expected an answer, but Kyoya saying this out of the blue, must have a seventy present chance that he was waiting for Kiyoshi's advice. The older twin splashed the tap water onto his face and flipped his hair back. "You want me to look after your school?"

Kyoya's expression lightened a bit. "Are you okay with it?"

"Well, I don't see why not. Perhaps it would be an interesting experience." Kiyoshi grinned widely. He won't let his younger brother down. He would protect the things Kyoya holds dear, no matter what it takes.

"… Thanks." Kyoya moved his shoulders in slight embarrassment. He was never good at showing his gratitude, but having Kiyoshi doing such a big favour for him was more than enough.

Kiyoshi hurriedly embraced the younger boy in his arms passionately. "Why the bashfulness! You're just too adorable!"

Kyoya tried to escape from this oh so happy brother's strong hug but finds himself embrace him back. "Will you be lonely without me?"

"Of course I will! Who would even have the courage to let his precious cute little brother go!"

Kyoya's mouth curled into a small smirk. "Hopefully you won't be kidnapped by strangers while I'm away."

"Hey! Shouldn't that be my line?" Kiyoshi pouted.

Actually, knowing Kiyoshi, he's an extremely naïve, straightforward, immature boy who could be caught off guard without any difficulty by even a mere mention about delicious food. Oh… what should I do? Overall, Kiyoshi is always careful and takes care most of the house chores, but on the other hand, he never realises the dangers that have been circling around him… especially when it comes to… molesters. You know, I mean, there were cases of middle aged men whom tried to hook him up into a bar... and so on… but at the end, he still doesn't realise their purpose of their actions… He really is an idiot who doesn't know what on earth is going on in his environment outside. Thank goodness he had the so called 'aggressive skylark' beside him most of the time and bites those people to death without hesitation…

Therefore, Kiyoshi is the one who should be looked after. Maybe he should ask Dino to do that? No… that would be troublesome, he wanted Dino to train Kiyoshi as he would train Kyoya every day.

"I'll be okay, Kyoya, don't worry!" Kyoya looked up at his brother. He has absolutely no idea what Kiyoshi is thinking right now, but for this time, maybe he can trust those words for once.

"Alright." The younger twin naturally broke away from the embrace and walked to the door.

"When's the flight?"

"Tomorrow evening at six."

"What? Isn't that a bit too rushed?"

"Nah, I think I'll be fine."

Kiyoshi nodded and moved to the direction of his room. "Then the rest is up to you." He smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Two days later at Namimori Junior's Rooftop.<em>

"Ahhh…. So boring…" Kiyoshi stretched with his arms in the air and rested his back onto the ground to get a perfect aspect of the sky and clouds. That cloud looks like takoyaki, he thought. Though the main subject was, it's peaceful for a rooftop. _Too peaceful_. The obvious reason would be Kyoya chasing the students away when they visit his favourite location. Haha, he can picture that in his head entirely. Oh well, that was too bad for them…

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the cool breeze that caressed his skin gently. Suddenly, a voice broke off his daydreaming.

"Nice weather isn't it, Kyoya?" a familiar blond said with a playful tone.

Kiyoshi leaped skilfully and stood in a fighting position with the tonfas clasped in his hands. Is this how Kyoya would react? But wait, who was this man again… Kyoya's tutor? His name was… 'Bucking Horse'?

"Whoa whoa! Chill man!" Dino backed off with his hands in the air, sending the message that he wasn't here for an unplanned duel.

"Then what do you want?"

"Just practice like what we do every day." Dino grinned. He eyed Kiyoshi a bit and looked downward from his head and to his toe. Oi, this doesn't feel right. "Hey Kyoya," he stepped closer to the Skylark, "did you lose weight?" and grabbed his waist. Bad idea. All he received was an awkward yelp that escaped from the smaller man's mouth. He immediately removed his hands. "S-Sorry, I didn't know you were sensitive in those area-" **KIYOSHI PUNCH! **

... straight in the face.

The blonde held his nose firmly, only to find his nose bleeding the next second. "Ow ow… was it really that bad that you had to punch me this hard…?"

Just who the _fuck_ does this man think he is? Grabbing his waist just while he was unguarded. Does that 'bucking horse' do this to Kyoya every day? Or maybe even worse? _AARGHHH!_ Kiyoshi couldn't hold any more imaginations and groaned in frustration. "You can touch me anytime you want if you don't want to see the sunshine the next time you wake up." He smirked threateningly.

Dino stood there with mixed expressions. He was slightly amazed by Kiyoshi's response but also felt a chill down his spine and perspired from the nasty look he received. But something was honestly not right.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn. All rights to Amano Akira.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two:<p>

~Piano Teacher~

_When waiting for classes to start…_

Kiyoshi took his seat by the window, rested his lower face on his palm and glanced through the glass to spot anything interesting outside. If there was nothing, he'll just stick with daydreaming or fiddle with pens on his desk. Listening or taking notes in lectures was not his character, but even if he tried, he'll fall asleep in a brief time of a period. So he'd rather keep himself awake to avoid being scolded or getting text books thrown at him to make him pay attention (But wait, what teacher has enough gut to do something like that at _the_ Hibari Kyoya?). Bloody violent teachers.

The bell rang for class, and students immediately seated themselves. The aura of the class was really tense. Maybe because the _infamous _skylark was there, seated right at the back corner end of the classroom and able to watch every single activity that violated school regulations. Well, as if Kiyoshi bothered to be in charge of such responsibilities. Female voices suddenly tuned into the classroom as they stepped in.

"We have Mr. Cavallone today don't we? Don't you think he's so cool?"

Another female voice replied in unison. "He really is the ideal gentleman! He's smart, handsome and… ohhh, he is just simply perfection!"

_Huh?_ The skylark snorted irritably. What part of him is a "perfect, cool, smart, and handsome" gentleman? That's all rubbish. Kiyoshi thought while staring at the girls. Their eyes met. The girls instantly froze with alarmed faces, bowed apologetically, and sat into their seats. Kiyoshi probably overdid it. He didn't intend to stare daggers at them and to be misunderstood as a "Shut up, I'll bite you to death" look. It's going to be difficult to apologise to them though.

"Sorry I'm late," A tall figure walked into the classroom and stacked a whole pile of textbooks onto the teachers' desk. So we really do have that pervert to lecture us today. Damn, how unlucky can my life get?

"So, was there homework from our previous lesson? I have bad memory, so please be good kids and remind me what it was." Dino grinned.

The class giggled- Except one certain person.

Kiyoshi grimaced and found no humour in it at all. What kind of teacher just walks in and jokes around so casually? This school is too relaxed… aside from having an over-concerned leader who likes to harass other students for his own satisfaction… Dino eyed Kiyoshi and greeted him with a wave. Kiyoshi turned his head away and concentrated the view outside. The blond looked disappointed. Then finally, the lesson started.

* * *

><p>School ended, and Dino wanted to have a word with Kiyoshi shortly after.<p>

"So, what do you want? Have you planned to touch me all over and forget about the light?"

"No, of course not. I'll be expelled immediately if that happens." It was amazing to Kiyoshi at the fact how Dino just never loses his temper. Don't know if this should be a compliment or an insult though. Dino offered Kiyoshi a seat and continued the conversation. "It's unusual for a delinquent, especially you, to attend to class. Did something happen?" he grinned.

"There are times when people get bored."

"You've been avoiding me too. What makes you dislike me so much?"

Kiyoshi glanced at Dino for a moment and made no response. Silence traveled throughout the room.

"Do you like music?"

That's one efficient way to start a new subject. The raven headed boy's expression remained the same, but his aura glimmered with joy (without his realisation). "Yes, I do. Why?"

Knowing that music could always change someone's mood, Dino accompanied Kiyoshi into Namimori's music room, a rather special area which came to Kiyoshi's surprise. The room was spacious with a high ceiling painted in extravagant pictures. A large grand piano, branded as Steinway and Sons (what is this expensive branded piano doing here?) was located in the centre of the room. The soft filtered sun light emphasized the detailed patterns of the delicately, carved maple wood, and the smell of an unused, ancient room gave a sense of loneliness. However, Kiyoshi liked this kind of atmosphere. "It's beautiful."

Dino smiled then studied the younger man's reaction. "That's unexpected. So you don't come to this place very often."

"… Don't jump into conclusions."

The blond chuckled. "I heard you play the piano?" he questioned while finding his way to the grand piano.

"I- I don't play as much anymore. I've gotten a bit rusty lately." _No. It is Kyoya who plays the piano, _was Kiyoshi's original answer. Dino probably figured out he was lying. Not because he found out that this wasn't Kyoya, but that he was making excuses to avoid the situation. A peculiar feeling started to pain Kiyoshi's chest. He feels like a liar… no… he _is _a liar. Stating this as a fact just makes him even more nervous.

But the perverted bucking horse decided to play along.

"Me neither. I don't think I've touched an instrument for years." Dino gently caressed the keys of the piano and let his fingertips feel the cool surface. A feeling of nostalgia traveled throughout him. A cheerful smile curled up his lips. "Want me to teach you a small piece? It's just a simple melody, but it was my favorite piece. You can refuse if you'd like, but I think it's worth it a share."

"Let me listen to you play first." Kiyoshi stood there and watched as Dino seated himself on the piano chair, re-positioned it and started playing his chosen piece. The skylark's eyes followed as he watched every single detail; the tones of those bones of such large, powerful hands, and the way they motioned across the keys of the instrument. Oh so beautiful, so grand, and so skilled. Indeed this melody is elegant and lively, which reflected Dino's personality. Kiyoshi chuckled at that.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just find this piece is just like you."

"Hmm, is that so?"

Kiyoshi smirked. "Okay, I'm in."

Dino shifted himself closer to the edge to leave enough space for Kiyoshi to sit. And so piano lesson started. "In the introduction here, you must remember to keep the beat like_ da da dadaaa_ while playing the notes." he demonstrated again on the keys of the piano, using his voice to emphasis the long and short sounds and the use of expressive techniques such as staccato. Kiyoshi nodded and did exactly what Dino explained but converting it in a higher register. "Good. And the next part is a little difficult," he leaned closer and took Kiyoshi's hands into his. The younger boy felt the temperature of his face rise up violently. Compared to the blonde's hands, his were very small. _Such large hands… so warm… _Kiyoshi never felt such satisfaction.

"Kyoya? Are you listening?"

The skylark jumped and nodded awkwardly. _Shiiiiiiitttt. What on earth am I doing?_

Dino brushed Kiyoshi's bangs smoothly and caressed his forehead. He sighed. "If you're feeling sick, you should've told me earlier."

Kiyoshi could hear his own heartbeat accelerate. He just couldn't bear this feeling anymore. It's just too… weird! (Shut up, there's no time to think of smarter words now!) "I've got some student council work to finish." Kiyoshi stood up hurriedly and dashed out the door, leaving poor Dino alone and clueless.

Kiyoshi doesn't know or understand what direction this might lead to, neither the situation he is in. All he knew was that this immense confusion is driving him crazy.


End file.
